The Last Night
by adrianlover94
Summary: A random story about Jack and Schuyler. Doesnt really have anything to do with the books. But its based on a song called The Last Night by Skillet.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This story is based on a song called the last night by skillet. I suggest listening to it. It's a good song. **

The last night for one teen girl that was all to true. This is not a happy story nor does it have a happy ending. Her name was Schuyler. She looked perfect . . . on the outside; no one really knew how she was feeling. No one that is but her boyfriend Jack. They had been together through thick and thin. People thought they were the star couple oh but how wrong they were. With no one around, the cover falls and they fought and many tears are shed. In the end they still love each other no matter what. Jack was concerned for her, but she didn't want to get help because it scared her. She didn't want to lose the only parent she had left. Schuyler loved her dad even thou he had abused her. Her mom was never a part of her life, for only God knows why. Jack secretly wishes he had met her before all the drama in her life started. Before her dad became a drunk and hit her, and before she became emo and tried to take her own life. Her dad physically abused her and she got emotionally abuse from herself. At school she is envied but she hates her the way she looks. Schuyler doesn't see herself the way others do, she can never grasp what they see.

A/N: another song that could go with this is the road to hell is paved with good intentions by in fear and faith. Read and review and tell me wat u think and if I should continue or not.


	2. Chapter 2

Jack's POV

I remember the day that I found Schuylar lying on the floor with blood surrounding her.

~~~~ Flash back ~~~~

I felt my phone vibrate but I ignored it because I knew it was Schuylar and she knew I was working and that I couldn't respond while I was working. I really wished I had read the message. When I got off of work I checked my messages and I was right Schuylar had texted me. The message read . . .

_I'm sorry I love you but I can't do this anymore. I can't take the pain anymore. I just want it to end. I hope one day you will understand why I have to do this. I hope you can and will forgive me. I'm really sorry. I love you. Bye._

When I read those words they broke my heart. I looked at the time she sent me the message and it was about a half an hour ago. I hope I'm not too late.

I reached her house in bout ten minutes I called the police and rescue squad once I got to her house. I ran around the house looking for her. I finally found her in the bathroom with broken mirror all over the floor. She also had blood running all down her arms, it looked like she had used the broken glass to cut herself. I think I found her just in time. The rescue squad arrived five minutes later. They took her to the hospital.

Thorough out this whole ordeal her "father" had been passed out on the couch.

As I sat waiting to hear how she was doing. I sat thinking that there was more I could have done to keep this from happening. Sometimes she talked about ending her life but I never thought she would be able to do it. I should have paid more attention and I should have taken her seriously.

My mom arrived shortly after they brought her in. We sat silently for a few minutes. Till my mom decided to speak, it's like she could read my mind.

"It's not your fault there's nothing you could have done." She said.

I replied bitterly "I could have been there for her. I could have taken her seriously. I could have . . . "

My mom cut me off saying " STOP! Stop beating yourself up about this. It's not your fault. Maybe you weren't there then but you can be there now. She is going to need a friend even more now. There's only so much you can do."

I sighed. "I know I just wish there was something I could have done. I feel so helpless and I don't like it."

" I know sweetie. Everything is going to be okay. Look here comes the doctor."

I prepared myself for what was coming.

"She is going to be just fine. It seems like you found her just in time. We gave her a blood transfusion and she's going to have to stay here for a couple of days just so we can make sure she is okay. Then she can go home. I think it's best if for a while she didn't stay alone. Is there anyone that she can stay with?" the doctor said.

I looked at my mom as if asking permission. She smiled and nodded.

"She can stay with me and my mom." I said.

"Good. Well she hasn't woken up yet but we will let you know as soon as she does. Then you can go in and see her." He said.

**Review Review Review Please. **


	3. Chapter 3

Schuyler's POV

I remember the day that Jack found me laying in a pool of blood.

~~~~ flash back ~~~~

I texted Jack that day, knowing full well that he wouldn't respond much less look at. He was at work and he never checked his phone while he was at work. It was just something he didn't do. I never blamed him for what I was going to do. It was his fault, if anything he kept me from doing it a lot sooner than now. The text I sent him said. . .

_I'm sorry I love you but I can't do this anymore. I can't take the pain anymore. I just want it to end. I hope one day you will understand why I have to do this. I hope you can and will forgive me. I'm really sorry. I love you. Bye._

After I sent it I knew what I had to do. I was scared. I didn't want to end my life but I didn't want to go on living with this pain either. I hate pretending that my life is ok. That I was pretty popular girl that everyone thought I was. It was all just a front that I put up so people wouldn't know the truth. But Jack saw through it, he always did. I'm so glad I met him and had a chance to love him. I wish that he could take away the pain like I know he so desperately wants to. I spend a lot of time thinking about what I was going to do. I almost backed out of it but I knew I couldn't.

I knew that I didn't have anything at my house that I could use to end my life. I had decided that I was going to break my mirror. Once I broke it, I knew there was no turning back. I sat on the floor surrounded by broken glass. I picked up a piece up off the floor. I placed it on my wrist took a deep breath and dragged it across my wrist. It felt good. Like a release, so I keep going making more and more cuts till I felt the darkness creeping up on me. I vaguely aware of being moved but all I could focus on was the darkness that surrounded me.

In the darkness there was really nothing to do. So I did what I do best I spent my time thinking. I thought about my dad and how he was probably passed out on the couch. I thought about Jack and how he was probably beating himself up over this because he was probably the one who found me. I thought about his mom who had been there for me and helped me through a lot of things. I don't what I would have done without her. She's probably keeping Jack calm, I can only imagine what they are thinking.

I wanted to wake up but I didn't know how. Maybe if I just think about it, I'll wake up. After a few minutes I was staring at a bright white ceiling. I was back and boy did it feel good.

"You're awake?" said . . .

**Who said it. Take a guess. You get a prize if u guess right. . . ok maybe you don't but let me how this chapter was.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for not updating I was on vaca without signal or internet. It was torture jk haha. And then I got some sad news. This guy I had gone to middle school with died on Saturday. And I was dealing so well but heres the new chapter.**

Schuyler **pov**

"You're awake!" Jack exclaimed. He came running towards me. I smiled as he hugged me. I'm so glad he found me. I regret even trying to end my life. Now I just wait till he asks wh…

He cut off my train of thought by asking me why I did it. See I knew he would.

"Why did you do it?" he asks.

"I don't know. I guess the pressure was finally getting to me." I replied

"Why didn't you come to me?"

"Because you wouldn't understand" I said as I turned away from him. He put his finger under my chin and made me face him.

"Try me" was all he said. I took a deep breath and decided to tell him.

I whispered "What's the point in living when the only person I want to please and the person I care about the most is usually passed out or hitting me? What kind of life is that?" My voice was getting louder with each word till I was yelling at him. I don't know why I was yelling at him it wasn't his fault.

He looked shocked that I would yell at him. Quietly he said "I'm sorry." He looked like he was going to cry. I looked away again knowing I was hurting him.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you. I just need some time can u leave please." I asked.

Before he left he said "When you get to leave, you will be staying with me and my mom because the doctor said you cannot be alone." Then he left.

As the door closed softly, I felt the tears roll down my face. Why was I pushing him away? He was only trying to help me and I just yelled at him and told him to leave. What is wrong with me? Ugh.

**Jack pov**

I walked silently out of the room. I walked towards my mom.

She asked how it went and I told her how she yelled at me and asked me to leave. My mom wraps me in a hug and I cry in her shoulder.

Why is she pushing me away? All I want to do is help her. Can't she see that? I guess for know I just have to listen to her wishes and wait until she is ready. I wonder how long that will be. Better yet how long was I willing to wait. . .


	5. Chapter 5

Schuylar pov

I have been in the hospital for a couple of days under suicide watch. I tried to tell them that I was fine and that I wasn't going to do it again but. . .

"I'm not going to do it again. Cant I go home?"

"No, we are just following protocol. We have to keep you for a couple more days. You can go home tomorrow."

"Yay. Finally I can go home, it's so boring here." The doctor just chuckles and walks away. Right after the doc left Jack and his mom come in.

I was bursting with happiness.

"I get to go home tomorrow!"

"That's great sweetie, but you remember you're staying with us for awhile"

"Oh that's right" suddenly I wasn't so happy anymore. I looked over at Jack, he didn't look to happy either. Jack and I haven't been talking much since I asked him to leave.

I know he's just doing what I asked but I wish he'd still talk to me. I feel really bad about yelling at him. I feel really bad about yelling at him. This was going to be a long two weeks. I have to talk to him before I leave here.

", may I speak to Jack alone for a few minutes?"

"Of course honey." She leaves, Jack obviously wasn't paying attention, so I said. . . .

"Jack, we need to talk."

Jack pov

My mom and I are going to visit Schuylar, the doc is leaving as we get there. When we walk into the room, you can just tell Rose was so much happier then she has been.

"I can go home tomorrow!"

My mom replies "that's great sweetie, but you remember you are staying with us for a while."

You could visible see Schuylar get sadder, I assume I didn't look much better. I had totally forgotten that she was staying with us.

I zoned out thinking about how long and miserable these next two weeks are going to be. I wasn't paying attention to what was being said but I should have. I didn't my mom had left until Schuylar turned to me and said . . .

"Jack we need to talk."

Uh oh.

Schuylar pov

He turned towards me, surprised.

"Yes?"

"I don't want things between us to be weird or awkward while I'm staying at your house."

"Ummm ok?"

"Jack, please talk to me."

"Why should I? You yelled at me and asked me to leave. And now you want to talk? But no I don't want to." He yelled.

He starts to leave and as he does I think about our song, your guardian angel. Maybe if I sing it, he'll stay.

"Please don't walk away. Please tell me you'll stay. Please Jack for me. I love you."

"No" and with that he walks out the door, leaving me in tears once again. I feel my heart breaking. I don't know how much more of this I could take. I wondered if it's actually over this time. And not to mention it was the first time I actually said the words I love you to him. And he walks away. Ugh. Yay now I get to leave. *note the sarcasm* I don't want to leave anymore.

Jack pov

I slide down the wall outside her door and listen to her cry. How could I do that to her? I walked away and she told me she loved me. Ugh I'm so stupid. I probably just ruined everything. I sit here thinking letting the tears roll down my face silently. All I want to do is go back in there and tell her I love her too, but I can't because of what I just did. I'm so freaking stupid. What has gotten into me lately? I never yell at her. I hope these next two weeks while she is at my house we can work things out, I hope.


	6. AN

AN: I know its been awhile but I have lots going on and such. Im not putting it out there. You want to know u can ask. But im also stuck and don't know where to go with this story if u have any ideas let me know. I maybe starting another story I don't know yet. You want to know wat its about let me know. Ill give u a summary.


End file.
